sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Harold Fisher
Name: Harold Reynold Fisher Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Video Games, Comic Books, Manga and Anime, Debate, Drumming Appearance: Harold is, put short, a slob. His greasy black hair sticks up in several places, oftentimes covering his blue eyes. He is obese, standing at 5'11" and weighing more than 220 pounds. His eyes lazily droop all the time, and his expression is an arrogant half-smile, which he only allows to become a full smile whenever he's debating somebody. His outfits are usually one size too large, stained with various types of food and crumbs, and his jeans are all worn and fading. He doesn't like to get out in the sun, so his skin is very pale, and his face is shaded by a baseball cap, emblazoned with the symbol of a football team that doesn't even play for his state. Biography: Harold was born with an amazing memory to parents who had majored in mathematics and mechanical engineering, respectively. From an early age, he demonstrated an ability to digest information quite quickly, and for all intents and purposes, he seemed to be a genius. As he grew up and went through junior high, he usually earned A's in his courses, and facts and figures were never too difficult to understand. His parents, satisfied with the fact that their son could usually solve problems with their help, left him to his own devices as he went into high school, on the condition that if he ever earned anything lower than an A, his privilege to do whatever he wanted would be taken away. With that in mind, the young man allowed himself to become a very lazy student. Whenever he wasn't in class, he would usually be found reading comic books, either Japanese or American, or playing video games on his Nintendo DS or his laptop. His appearance degraded quickly, as he didn't feel like it was worth the effort to keep himself looking good. He had no ambitions in life, and no teachers he wanted to impress, so he pretty much let himself go. His parents were usually too busy with their own jobs to really do anything about how their son looked, if they ever noticed at all, seeing as Harold would usually just go up to his room and play on his PC or play on his drum set when he got home, and only come down for dinner. The only thing at school that remotely interests Harold is debate. And not just in the club itself, either. Harold is very fond of criticizing other people and talking with them about what he considers to be their faults, even when they don't ask for it. In fact, his criticisms are often needlessly direct, and he isn't afraid of offending people with his comments. This has naturally not endeared him with the student populace nor the teachers, not that he cares one whit about what they think. In terms of personality, Harold is an ardent cynic about humanity in general. He's not afraid to tell them about their problems, and he does not expect them to change their ways either. He realizes his own faults, but he doesn't care about them, as it would be too much work to do something about them. He does, however, consider himself to be the only smart person in any conversation, and believes that it's pointless to try something that's guaranteed to fail. He sees the world in a very logical way, and so he often finds himself at odds with people who act emotional. Advantages: Harold is a cynic about humankind, and he knows his own limitations. In a survival situation, he would not trust anyone, and he'd be very cautious to interact with his peers. He is also well-studied, though he's never practiced any of the things he's read about. Disadvantages: His unhealthy physique means that he'll move slower and run out of energy a lot more quickly. He has barely any friends at school, so it's doubtful that he would be able to depend on his classmates. He's never done anything violent in his life, and he most certainly has never taken up martial arts. Designated Number: Male student no. 122 --- Designated Weapon: Glock 17 (9mm) clips (10 round capacity) Conclusion: AHA! Now here's a keeper. If B150 watches his back and doesn't trust anybody, then I can see him going far. I'll be keeping a close and interested eye on Mr. Fisher. The above biography is as written by Blastinus. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Blastinus Kills: None Killed By: Maxwell Lombardi Collected Weapons: Glock 17 (9mm) clips (10 round capacity) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Harold began the game intent on being a player, starting his campaign by threatening JJ Sturn and Daniel Vaughan at the destroyed cell phone tower. However, he didn't have the nerve to shoot them, and JJ called his bluff, forcing Harold to retreat, shouting threats as he did. Harold ran for a short while before becoming tired, and he decided to recuperate at the recreation center in town. While he was resting, he happened to encounter Hilary Strand, who had just woken up on the island, along with William Sears, who had been watching him secretly. Harold explained the situation to Hilary for a short while before hearing the first announcement, and then decided to abandon them in order to chase after the people in the announcement. Harold met his end on the beach, walking in on the recent murder of Augustus MacDougal by Maxwell Lombardi. Taking Maxwell by surprise, Harold decided to gloat a little before killing him, and accidentally dropped his pistol, giving Maxwell the opportunity he needed to punch Harold in the face and steal his pistol. Unarmed and stunned from the blow he had been given, he had no choice but to lie on the ground and await his death by a bullet to the head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I despise people like B150. If Mr. Lombardi hadn't done it for me, I would have blown his head off myself. Oh well, at least that weapon is in capable hands now. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *In terms of posting order, Harold actually died after Frankie Watson and Eve Walker-Luther, however since his death was supposed to be right after Augustus MacDougal's death from an ingame perspective, he was moved up the death order. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Harold, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Life Wasted *Sparse *The Dirty Version *Debate Exposes Doubt *Eleutherea *Going Balls Deep V4: *And So It Begins, The Epic Struggle of Man And Bear *Rest and Relaxation *No Rest for the Wicked Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Harold Fisher. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Poor old Harold could have made something of himself on the island, but as said: He was foiled by sheer clumsiness! Limisios 12:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) *Harold was actually quite developed. He was a quasi-villain, but was so incompetent and sure of himself he never accomplished much. I alternated between being horrified at his choices and almost sympathizing for the poor guy. He's a good example, also, of using pregame to set up a character's island run; after his pregame, Harold's trajectory wasn't much of a surprise, but in a good way. It's almost a shame he couldn't have stuck around longer. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students